


Q&A #4 ChowChow destroys the NHL

by entirely_too_tall



Series: Chowderweek 2017 [8]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: and probably like a few vloggers that i watch, chowder is a vlogger, chowderweek, he's answering questions, this will read like a transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entirely_too_tall/pseuds/entirely_too_tall
Summary: Chowder is a vlogger and does a Q&A with the fans.





	Q&A #4 ChowChow destroys the NHL

**Author's Note:**

> This is for ChowderWeek [Bonus Questions](http://chowderweek.tumblr.com/promptsandqs) and I turned them into a vlogger Q&A instead because I am that #extra.
> 
> Check Please and its characters belong to Ngozi, I am only expanding upon it for our collective non-commercial pleasure.

Hey hey what’s up Chowchows? This is your boy Chris Chow and I recently asked for questions and here it is, our Q&A with the main ChowChow55. Are ya ready kids? _[‘aye aye Captain!’ from Spongebob sound effect]_

 

_[Cuts to opening scene with jaunty theme music]_

 

 **Zach-with-a-ch** asks “What shark-related purchases have you recently made? Have you regretted any of your shark purchases ever?”

 

Well, getting to the questions that matter right away, ok. Um… _[Chowder looks around]_

 

_[cuts to Chowder in the background, digging through his bed]_

 

_[cuts to Chowder making sounds off screen to the right]_

 

 _[cuts to Chowder sitting down holding some items]_ Alright here we are.

 

 _[Chowder holds up an embroidered Sharks logo]_ I didn’t buy this, this was given to me by Cait for our two-month-anniversary. She got it off Etsy. Thanks babe I love you!

 

 _[Chowder holds up a shark tooth necklace]_ I didn’t buy this either, but there was this bro at our last kegster, who was like from Hawaii he said. And he was totally so cool! Like, not the annoying bro kind, the cool surfer dude kind. I know I know, I’m also like kind of a surfer dude. Whatever. You love me for it. So he told me that he came here for Oceanography and is doing supercomputing stuff? Like to use supercomupters to discover how waves can be formed and controlled? That is so cool! And he told me that I was cool for liking sharks, and hey he had a shark tooth necklace that he was wearing and he gave it to me! Like took it off and put it on me. Cait totally said he was flirting with me but he was with another guy when he came in and saw me with Cait anyway so I don’t know? 

 

 _[cut to Chowder wearing a Sharks Snuggie]_ I bought this. No. Regrets. Do you even need to ask?

 

 **SrDrProfNurse** asks “If you’re from California, why are you Asian?”

 

HAHAHAHAHA OMG Nursey you can’t ask why somebody is Asian!!! 

 

 _[Chowder stands up to walk away, voice becomes more distant]_ Nursey I’m gonna hide your shaving cream for that!

 

 _[cuts to Chowder sitting down without the Snuggie]_ You’ll have to beg for mercy now, Nursey. That’ll teach you.

 

 **i Silly Sally i** asked “What is your favorite gift you have ever received?” 

 

Well, I have to say it’s the dibs for Jack’s room. _[Aww sound effect]_ I didn’t think I’d get it, I didn’t even work for it, you know? I thought Dex would have at least had a better chance, he was fixing things already even back then. And I was so unhappy because we lost the Frozen Four Finals and I let in that single goal while we got shut out and I was feeling it was so my fault but Jack he told me, ohmygod I’m tearing up again thinking about it

 

_[cuts to Chowder drinking water]_

 

 _[cuts to Chowder fanning his hands at his face]_ Wooh!

 

 _[cut to Chowder wiping his tears with the back of his hand]_ sorry about that. But yeah, Jack was so nice to me, he told me we wouldn’t have even gotten so far without me, and I was so important and valuable to the team that he thought I deserved his dibs, that I earned it on the ice! So that’s my ‘swasomest gift I ever got!

 

 **omgcheckplease** asked “What has your favorite moment in Samwell so far? Is it Bitty’s pies?”

 

_[Chowder looks directly into the camera with an unimpressed stare]_

 

No, it’s Shitty’s sriracha ramen. 

 

 _[slowly zooming in on Chowder’s face]_ It’s that high sodium mix of artificial goodness and bad carbs that just fills your belly with that mmm-so-bad-for-your-health-it’s-good feeling —

 

 _[cuts back to regular size, deadpan voice]_ Of course it’s your pies Bitty who would argue otherwise. _[jump cut, Chowder is smiling]_ I’m just kidding I love your pies Bitty! I love everything you make for us!

 

But actually, my favourite moment in Samwell has got to be when I ran over and knocked down Cait _[aww] sound effect]_ yeah I know I know, haha but I got the most incredible amazing girlfriend out of it and to be honest what a great way to start a new stage of life in a new school you know? Intramurals have never been more successful. _[yay sound effect]_

 

 **HoltzMeCloser** asks “What’s in your bag?”

 

And I know Holster is trying to shame me but I am not afraid to say that I have emergency tampons in there. Yes, you heard me, gals out there, if you are in need of tampons, I gotchu. My sister always needed them because she is never responsible enough to remember for herself, I don’t know how she’ll survive college, but now I’ve just gotten into the habit. Also Cait screamed “Marry me!” when I took one out for her that time she needed it.

 

_[cuts to Chowder holding his backpack and naming the things he takes out of them]_

 

I also have emergency flashlight, plastic bags, paper napkins (they’re free from Chipotle), aspirin, band aids, umbrella, extra socks, phone external battery, chewing gum. Ugh ok this has been in here for a while now maybe I should throw them out. The usual books and laptop and pens. Oh this is where the coupon book went! I hope they haven’t expired. Look! Free latte at Annie’s with purchase of a sandwich! Looks like I know where I’m going after this video.

 

 **A.A.Ron854** asks “What is your favorite comfort food to make? Do you have a recipe?”

 

Let’s be honest for a moment here. I LOVE cheese, and I LOVE pasta, and for me, it’s gotta be the all-American favorite, Kraft Mac n Cheese. Like, what is easier than tearing open a packet and letting it do its thing, with zero effort. I love my grandmom’s cooking, but it takes so. much. effort. Mac n cheese? Just pop it in the microwave. Gooey chewey goodness comes out. No sweat. Sometimes I sprinkle bacon bits on it, or add chili flakes for some kick. Sometimes I also boil those packs of frozen broccoli and add that to the mac n cheese to get this hybrid broccoli cheese soup-mac n cheese ‘swasomeness. It’s hella rad.

 

 **FrecklePerfect** asks “You are now the main character of the most recent media you consumed, what happens?”

 

Um… I become the captain of the Sharks? They don’t let goalies be captains in the NHL, and probably won’t change on account of me. 

 

 _[cuts to Chowder wearing a Sharks jersey with a C cut out from paper pasted on the front, arms outstretched]_ But since we’re fantasizing, let’s do this! I am Captain of the Sharks, as a goalie. Soon, other teams follow suit. Fleury becomes captain over Crosby. Holtby over Ovechkin. Goalies all around, with their beauty and grace, become the new faces of NHL, and teams give in to fan demand. We do charity and children love us. They all want to become goalies. Soon, everyone wants to be a goalie and hockey enters a crisis, nobody is playing on the ice anymore, just sitting in nets waiting to get pucks shot at them. But there’s no one to shoot the pucks. The entire industry verges on the brink of collapse, they change the rules back to ban goalies from being captain. and I go down in history as the reason why goalies cannot be captains. Too beautiful for this world, I go into hiding, but it is too late. The NHL crumbles. The KHL dissolves. Only Sweden remains. 

 

 _[cuts back to Chowder in his Samwell hoodie]_ And that is what happens if I become captain of the Sharks. Tada!

 

Finally, **Samanthony** asks “What songs remind you of yourself?”

 

Huh that’s actually a hard one. I never thought of songs as reminding me of myself… Hmm… I guess, as far as a song that resonates with me, I’d say Do or Die, by 30 Seconds to Mars? It’s like, _the story goes on, do or die, this is the story_. Like, whatever I’ve gone through to get where I am, that’s my story and it’s gonna keep going on, I gotta keep pushing, you know? I listen to it all the time before games and exams. Wow that got deep.

 

 _[jump cut]_ So anyway, that’s all the time I have for this video, but thank you everyone for sending in questions! If you like this give it a thumbs up, subscribe and hit that notification button for more. Also, tell me what you think! What songs remind you of me? Leave a comment and I’ll make a playlist out of it! See you all next time, ciao ChowChows!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ohjustletmewriteinpeace.tumblr.com).


End file.
